There is a known product called “The TightSpin Trainer” (trademarked) for wrist exercise or training for softball pitching. This product has a hole drilled all the way through a softball. A bar goes through an entry on one side of the ball and comes out an exit on the other side, and is capped on the other side of the ball. Thus, the entry side, and the exit side of the ball are damaged and have obstructions mounted on them during normal operation of the “The TightSpin Trainer”. This is disadvantageous because in order to hold the altered softball, with a pitching grip, one must avoid the two altered or damaged areas. Also, the altered softball of “The TightSpin Trainer” often becomes loose, sliding up and down the bar and/or does not spin properly on the bar. In addition, the “TightSpin Trainer” (trademarked) generally, is not very durable, at least in part because the inside drilled out hole of the altered ball rubs against the bar, further altering the modified ball, and resulting in more looseness and/or an inconsistent spinning, or changing how the ball spins over time. In addition the “TightSpin Trainer” (trademarked) cannot easily be used by one person. There is a need for a better softball ball spinning device and/or a better ball spinning device generally.